


Sleep

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a princess, M/M, most of the girls are relieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry gets cursed and can only be woken by true loves kiss





	

_“Dreams and nightmares so close in arms_  
_Yet one brings happiness and the other harm._  
_You will know both for the rest of your days._  
_For finding true love’s kiss has yet be done” That was the last thing Barry heard as his vision darkened._

 

Iris stood there watching Barry as he slept deeply. He had been like this for three days. According to Caitlin Barry’s brain functions are perfectly normal for when someone is just sleeping. Which apparently was the problem. He had encountered a meta that caused him to, as Cisco stated, become sleeping beauty with the whole true loves kiss being the only way to wake him up. Iris bit her lower lip as she watched him sleep.

“We’ve run every test that we can.” Caitlin bit her lip as she walked over, Jay and Harry speaking quietly behind her, “I think the only way we can wake him is if he gets his ‘true loves kiss’. Do you have any idea?” Iris sighed as she shook her head.

“Why don’t you try?” Cisco suggested, “Both of you. I mean worst comes to worst he just won’t wake up right?”

“Come on Cisco-”

“He’s right though. We can’t risk skipping any possibilities.” Harry gave a nod. With a sigh Iris went over, pressing her lips to Barry’s for several seconds. When she pulled back they waisted. When nothing happened Caitlin moved closer at the urgings of the others. Nothing happened when they kissed either.

“Okay so who else could it be?” Cisco muttered, “Well he dated Linda and is dating Patty, maybe one of them?”

“I’ll see how soon they can get to the labs.” Iris grabbed her phone, dialing Patty’s number first.

“Hello?”

“Hey Patty, how soon can you get to STAR labs?”

“Why?”

“Barry’s been affected by a meta… he’s in a really deep sleep and the only way to wake him is ‘true love’s kiss’.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale. I’ll try to get there soon.”

“Thanks.” She dialed Linda up right after.

“Barry has the worst luck doesn’t he.”

“Yeah. Caitlin and I are out but we have Patty coming over too…”

“Don’t worry. It’s Barry. We’ll figure this out and he’ll be as good as new. And who knows? Maybe he’ll have a new girlfriend.”

“Linda that’s mean.”

“Iris can you honestly tell me that if you were dating a guy who ended up in a situation like this, that if your kiss didn’t wake him that you would want to still date?”

“...Probably not.”

“Exactly. I’ll be there soon… didn’t he know a girl up in Star that he got close to?” Linda asked.

“Oh I hope it’s not Felicity but I should tell her what’s going on any way.”

“Be there soon.” Iris sighed. She took a moment before calling the blonde in Star City.

“Hey Iris-”

“Barry’s been attacked by a meta.”

“What? Is he okay?”

“Everything looks fine except he’s sleeping and by that I mean that until he gets a ‘true love's kiss’ he won’t wake up.”

“Oh my god. Barry… Oliver and I will be there as soon as we can.”

“Thanks.”

“I swear these boys.”

“Tell me about it. See you when you get here.” Iris made her way back to where the others were talking.

“Okay they’re on their way.” Iris sighed as she sat in a chair beside Barry’s bed. She grabbed his hand.

“You can never make anything easy can you? First a nine month coma and now eternal sleep unless one person kisses you.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t get a phobia of sleeping.” Cisco piped up.

“Don’t jinx it.” Caitlin scolded. They continued trying to make the mood lighter as they waited for Linda and Patty.

~  
Both girls entered the cortex at the same time.

“What happened?” Patty asked.

“Barry and I were running an errand for Harry when a meta tried robbing the place. He got in the way and next thing we know the meta is saying some rhythm and Barry’s out cold.” Caitlin spoke up.

“And a kiss should wake him?”

“That’s what the meta said.”

“Okay.” Patty bit her lip nervously as she walked over to where Barry was. She glanced at the others before pressing her lips to his. Nothing happened. Patty gave a sad smile as she pulled back. Linda smiled at her, a ‘I’m sorry’ sort, before going and kissing Barry as well. Still no signs of movement.

“I’m still hoping it’s not Felicity…” sighed Iris.

“But if it’s not her then who could it be?” Jay finished.

“Exactly.” Harry watched on, ignoring the look Patty was shooting them all. Cisco seemed to be the first to notice because he pulled the woman aside.

“What?” the shout from Patty had some people glancing over but she was just looking between Jay and Harry in shock. They all waited in the room, mostly quiet at the outburst, only making occasional small talk. Iris laughed lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Linda questioned from her seat.

“Just remembering something funny.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah back in High School I convinced Barry to join a musical.”

“What musical?” Patty asked softly.

“Repo. It was hilarious. He ended up being Nathan’s under study and the guy who was supposed to be him was a total diva and he quiet the night before the show. Nothing is ever funnier than Barry having to dress in the Repo man costume or having to act completely psychotic.”

“Are you serious?” Caitlin looked irritated at Barry, “He said he doesn’t sing.”

“Normally he doesn’t in public. Not after the incident with the grape soda.”

“Oh?” Iris proceeded to tell thode there about the incident and followed it up with how she had convinced Barry to drive her dad’s convertible. It was the first time Barry ever tried driving and it had traumatized him to the point that he refused to get behind the wheel ever again.

“That actually explains a lot.” iris stood up at once.

“Felicity!”

“Is he okay?”

“None of the kisses have worked.” Felicity looked to Oliver who nodded. They both knew what was going to be suggested.

“Okay.” Felicity neared the bed. She looked up nervously. Oliver nodded once again encouraging her to do it. Another press of lips and still no movement.

“Oh thank god. Uh not that I mean-”

“It’s okay Felicity.” Iris comforted.

“So, um, hi?” Felicity greeted the other women.

“I’m Linda, Barry’s ex.” Linda greeted, shaking Felicity’s hand and Oliver’s.

“I’m Patty… um I guess I’m Barry’s ex now too.”

“Wh- _oh_.” Patty gave a sad smile but shrugged.

“Kind of sucks to find out this way but that’s the risk of dating right?”

“But who else could it be?” Cisco asked, “These are all the girls he’s been close to that we know of.”

“Are you sure it’s a girl?” Harry finally spoke up. Felicity and Oliver did a double take.

“Wells?”

“Earth-2.” Harry responded, “Long story that we don’t have time for. Back to my question. How do you know it’s a girl?”

“Oh my god.” Iris whispered, eyes wide, “How could I have forgotten?”

“Iris?” Jay asked.

“Back in High school Barry came out as Bi. He had a boyfriend, it ended really badly though.”

“So now we need to factor in the guys Barry knows?” Cisco asked.

“I don’t think so.” Jay started slowly. He met each person’s eyes as he spoke,

“Who is the one person Barry keeps talking about? The one person he is convinced is a good even though _everyone_ is telling him that he isn’t?”

“Are you saying that Leonard Snart is Barry’s true love?” Caitlin looked so done.

“I hate to admit it but I think Garrick might be right.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Iris asked.

“I’ll see if Lisa knows where he is.” Cisco offered. Caitlin glared at him. Cisco coughed nervously before quickly slipping out.

~  
Less than half an hour later Lisa was walking in with Len behind her. The older man looked annoyed but Lisa was smirking happily.

“Hi Cisco,” She purred a bit, making the young man blush, “So, where’s sleeping beauty?”

“Over here.” Iris called. Len glared at his sister but she just gave him a look in response. With a bit of a sigh and a roll of the eyes Len went over. One more defeated sigh then Len pressed his lips to Barry’s. He pulled back, giving them all ‘well are you happy?’ looks when a small sharp intake of air drew everyone’s attention. Barry was blinking dizzily around.

“ ‘is?”

“Nice of you to join the living.” Iris joked.

“ w’at ha’pned?”

“Dude, Captain Cold had to kiss you awake.” Cisco announced. That had Barry’s eyes flying open as he sped up, not realising that Patty and Lisa where there.

“What?”

“You’re the Flash?”

“I knew it! Wait. CSI Lenny?”

“ENOUGH.” Oliver shouted, causing all of them to quiet down. Barry gulped, as he shrunk back.

“There are a lot of questions that need to be answered but how about the rest of us go and let these two discus what just happened.” He suggested. The others made various noises but went with anyway, Patty giving Barry a sad smile as she went.

“True love huh?” Len questioned as he sat in a nearby chair, head tilted. Barry blushed darkly.

“Um… I might not go that far just yet but… maybe…”

“Boyfriends?” Len suggested. Barry smiled.

“If you’re okay with that?”

“I suppose I could get used to it.” Len blinked in shock at the after feel of a kiss.

“This is probably the easiest date I’ve ever gotten.” Len raised a brow in question.

“Scarlet if this is the easiest then you have problems.” Barry stuck his tongue out earning a chuckle.

“Ready to face them?” Barry just groaned in response.


End file.
